Flat panel video displays, such as plasma televisions, LCD displays and the like, are becoming very popular. As a result, flat panel displays are used in a wide variety of viewing areas from family rooms to boardrooms. Many manufacturers are accordingly entering into this segment of the market with many different models of video displays that have different shapes and sizes. As such, there is also a vast array of different mounting devices and mounting techniques to secure flat panel video displays to walls or other structures.
Flat panel video displays are generally secured to a structure using floor stands, wall mounts, and/or ceiling brackets. Most traditional wall mounts require an installer to first locate and mark center locations for the studs closest to the desired video display placement area. Next, the installer determines the desired height for the display and levels an upper and/or lower edge of a mounting bracket. Based on the location of the studs and the marked edges of the mounting bracket, the installer marks and drills pilot holes into the wall. The installer then attaches the mounting bracket to the wall using lag bolts inserted into the pilot holes. After securing the mounting bracket to the wall, the installer attaches the video display to the mounting bracket.
Installing mounting brackets as described above is arduous and time-consuming. First, the mounting bracket must be securely attached to the structure to prevent inadvertent movement of the video display. To do this, the mounting bracket must be attached to studs because larger flat panel video displays can be quite heavy. If the mounting bracket is not installed properly, the video display could fall and be seriously damaged or injure someone. Second, the mounting bracket must be level or otherwise properly aligned for a professional installation. Therefore, there is a need to ensure that the mounting bracket is secured to studs in the wall in a desired position.
Installing mounting brackets is also messy because a number of holes are drilled into the wall. The dust and/or debris from the wall can contaminate and/or damage the area surrounding the mounting location. The cleanup after installation can also be time-consuming, and many installers may not clean up after installing a display. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the precision and efficiency of installing mounting brackets.
In addition to the difficulties associated with installation of the mounting brackets, another problem with conventional wall mounting techniques is that different models of flat panel video displays have different patterns of mounting holes and/or different mounting hardware. Thus, conventional mounting brackets are generally tailored for use with a specific model or brand of video displays.